


Prawda

by StillWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Confessions, Despair, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e17 Unity, Purgatory, Truth
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester
Summary: Dean i Cas rozmawiają po wydarzeniach z odcinka 15x17. Dean próbuje zrozumieć, dlaczego jego Castiel jest jedynym, który zbuntował się przeciw niebu. Jest to alternatywa do odcinka 15x18, ignorujemy finał.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Prawda

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fic jest tłumaczeniem mojego własnego tekstu, który został napisany po angielsku (The Truth). Po polsku powstaje mało fanficków do SPN, więc pomyślałam, że go przetłumaczę. Jeśli będzie większe zainteresowanie, to mogę przetłumaczyć pozostałe moje teksty. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!

**Prawda**

**—** Cas, masz chwilę? — zapytał Dean, gdy zobaczył swojego przyjaciela na korytarzu bunkra. Castiel stanął we framudze drzwi i spojrzał na łowcę z bólem w oczach. Wszystko poszło nie tak. Nie potrafili pokonać Chucka i niemal stracili Jacka…

— Oczywiście, Dean.

Dean siedział na krawędzi łóżka i wskazał dłonią miejsce obok siebie. Cas wszedł do pokoju, zamknął drzwi i powoli usiadł.

— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać — wyjaśnił Dean.

— O czym?

— O Chucku. I o tym, co powiedział… O tobie.

Cas pokiwał głową, rozumiał, że Dean ma wiele pytań. Sam ciągle o tym myślał. Co przegapili?

— Chuck powiedział, że… jesteś jedynym Castielem, który zbuntował się przeciw niebu. Muszę wiedzieć dlaczego. Muszę zrozumieć, bo to może pomóc nam z nim wygrać… Więc możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

— Też tego nie rozumiem.

Dean oblizał usta i spróbował zapytać ponownie. To było dla niego ważne, musiał wiedzieć, dlaczego Cas, _jego_ Cas, był wyjątkowy.

— Cas, powiedziałeś wcześniej, że w tym wszystkim to my jesteśmy prawdziwi. A teraz jestem przekonany, że ty jesteś… Jesteś prawdziwy, Cas. Być może jako jedyny na całym _pieprzonym_ świecie. Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

Cas znał powód, ale nie mógłby wyznać tego nawet, gdyby chciał. To było dla niego zbyt trudne i bolesne, a prawda zniszczyłaby ich przyjaźń. Tego próbował uniknąć za wszelką cenę.

— Dean, ja… myślę, że znam odpowiedź — powiedział Cas, ale na więcej się nie odważył. Tylko tyle mógł wyznać bez ponoszenia żadnych konsekwencji.

— Więc powiedz… — poprosił Dean spokojnie, by przekonać go do dalszych wyjaśnień.

— Nie mogę.

— Dlaczego?

— Ponieważ… zawarłem pakt.

Cas zdecydował się opowiedzieć o Pustce. Ukrywał ten sekret od ponad roku i miał już dosyć. Każdego dnia, odkąd przyjął na barki to brzemię, nawiedzały go koszmary. Tłumaczył sobie, że chce chronić Winchesterów, lecz tak naprawdę był po prostu samolubny i przerażony, że Dean może się na niego wściekać.

— Co zrobiłeś? — zapytał zszokowany Dean. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że o niczym nie wiedział?

— Zawarłem pakt. Z Pustką. Kiedy Jack umierał, poświęciłem swoje życie, by go ratować. Pustka przybędzie po mnie, kiedy doświadczę prawdziwego szczęścia — wyjaśnił.

— Cas, nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz. Co to ma wspólnego z Chuckiem?

Dean czuł się zmieszany. Zaczęli rozmawiać o pokonaniu Boga, a teraz Cas wyznawał mu przerażający sekret. Dlaczego nie powiedział o tym wcześniej? I o co chodziło z tym „prawdziwym szczęściem”? Czy to znaczyło, że Cas nie był z nimi szczęśliwy? Nie był _z nim_ szczęśliwy?

— Obawiam się, że kiedy wyznam ci prawdę, Pustka przybędzie po mnie… Ale mogę to zrobić, dla ciebie.

O czym on mówił? Chciał się poświęcić? Znowu? Co tu się do diabła działo?

— Oszalałeś? Nie, ty głupi sukinsynie. Nie powiesz nic, co mogłoby cię zabić, nim nie znajdziemy sposobu, by sobie z tym poradzić — wyrzucił wściekle Dean. Nie chciał nawet słuchać tak durnych pomysłów!

— Nie ma żadnego sposobu, Dean. Pustka jest nie do powstrzymania. Już mnie ma, wszystkie anioły do niej należą. Oczywiście, wolałabym pójść do niej później niż wcześniej, ale mogę poświęcić się dla tego świata. Dla ciebie.

Cas znowu to powiedział. Chciał się poświęcić. _Dla niego!_ Dla pieprzonego Deana Winchestera! Robił to cały czas. Poświęcał wszystko by uratować jednego człowieka. By uratować dla niego świat.

Dean zagryzł dolną wargę i zaczął zastanawiać się, jak uratować Casa. _Wszystkie anioły należą do Pustki…_ To było to, jedyne rozwiązanie!

— Czekaj. Wszystkie anioły do niej należą, a co jeśli… co jeśli przestaniesz być aniołem? — powiedział.

— Dean…

— Tak, wiem… wiem, że ostatnim razem nie było łatwo, ale teraz nie wyrzucę cię z bunkra. Będzie inaczej, zobaczysz. Pomogę ci, obiecuję.

Dean spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Casa z nadzieją, że zgodzi się na ten plan. To był jedyne rozwiązanie, a on tego potrzebował. Potrzebował Casa.

— Jako człowiek będę bezużyteczny… — wymamrotał Cas.

— Och, Cas, przestań! Nie mów tak! Nawet nie myśl w ten sposób!

Jak on śmiał tak mówić? Znaczył dla niego wszystko, a ciągle myślał, że zależy mu tylko na anielskich mocach?

— Bez moich mocy nie będziesz mnie już więcej potrzebował.

— O czym ty mówisz? Zawsze będę cię potrzebował! Jesteś moim przyjacielem i wybacz, ale wolę mieć cię przy sobie, nieważne czy jako anioła, czy człowieka.

Naprawdę tak myślał, Cas był dla niego ważny, a ostatnim razem wyrzucił go z bunkra, ponieważ Gadreel mu kazał. Chciał go zatrzymać, oczywiście, że chciał. Bo kto by nie chciał? To był Cas!

— Obawiam się, że to, co powiem, zmieni wszystko między nami. — Cas spróbował ponownie wypunktować, dlaczego plan się nie sprawdzi.

— Nic nie może tego zrobić. — Dean zdawał się być tego pewien.

— Z wyjątkiem tej jednej rzeczy…

Dean wstał, był wściekły na Casa i na siebie. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko sobie wyjaśnili w czasie wypadu po kwiat lewiatan. Widocznie się mylił.

— Więc, co, wolisz misję samobójczą od powiedzenia prawdy? Nie ufasz mi?! Wciąż widzisz mnie jak człowieka, który obwinia cię o wszystko? Myślałem… Myślałem, że wybaczyłeś mi po powrocie z czyśćca… — wykrzyczał Dean. — Wiem, że byłem dla ciebie skończonym dupkiem i przepraszam… Szczerze przepraszam. Myślę o tym każdej nocy… Zrobiłem wiele okropnych rzeczy, ale ta… ta była jedną z najgorszych. Zasługujesz na coś lepszego, Cas.

— Bo tak było. Nie musisz wracać do tego tematu.

— Więc o co chodzi, Cas? Nie uważasz, że zasługujesz na ocalenie?

Dean znów spojrzał na twarz Casa, a potem odwrócił się do niego plecami. Celowo dobrał słowa podobne do tych, które sam usłyszał podczas ich pierwszego spotkania.

— Dean, to nie jest takie proste. Ta rzecz… Obawiam się, że nie będziesz potrafił patrzeć na mnie w ten sam sposób, kiedy wyznam ci prawdę.

— Cholera, Cas! Cokolwiek to jest… Zniosę to.

Castiel wstał, podszedł do Deana i dotknął jego ramienia.

— Dean…

Mężczyzna obrócił się, musiał po raz kolejny zobaczyć twarz swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. I musiał po raz kolejny błagać.

— Cas, po prostu zrób to dla mnie. Ostatnia prośba… Stań się człowiekiem dla mnie. Poradzimy z tym sobie potem tak, jak zawsze.

Cas zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Ponownie stać się człowiekiem i znowu _czuć_? Wiedział, że to będzie ciężkie, ale jak zawsze nie potrafił się oprzeć. Robił wszystko dla Deana i nawet wtedy, gdy wiedział, że Dean zapewne go porzuci, mógł to zrobić.

— W porządku.

Cas wysunął z rękawa anielskie ostrze i podał je Deanowi, który w tym czasie wyciągnął z szafy słoik na jego łaskę.

— Jesteś gotowy? — zapytał, a Cas zamknął oczy i skinął głową. Nigdy nie mógł być na to gotowy, ale nie miał wyboru, nie należało z tym zwlekać.

Dean naciął gardło Cas się usłyszał stłumiony jęk, zapewne było to bolesne. Schował łaskę do słoika, odstawiając ją na szafkę nocną. Z rany sączyła się krew, więc przyłożył do niej czysty ręcznik. Cas oddychał ciężko z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami.

— Jak… Jak się czujesz? — zapytał Dean z troską w głosie. Cas wyglądał na osłabionego, miał bladą cerę i cały się trząsł.

— Trochę słabo, ale poradzę sobie — odpowiedział.

Dean posadził Casa na łóżku i zarzucił mu koc na ramiona, po czym usiadł obok, chwytając go za ramię. Wiedział, że musi się nim teraz zająć, odpowiadał za niego.

Siedzieli tak przez kilka minut, a Dean wciąż go podtrzymywał, aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. W końcu były-już-anioł otworzył oczy.

— Czy możesz mi teraz wszystko powiedzieć? — spytał Dean, gdy Cas poczuł się lepiej.

— Tak, ale to nie będzie łatwe. Musisz wiedzieć, że naprawdę mi przykro… — odchrząknął. — Od chwili, gdy zawarłem pakt, zastanawiałem się, co mogłoby być moim prawdziwym szczęściem. Ponieważ jedyna rzecz, której pragnę to coś, czego nie mogę mieć.

— Co to za rzecz?

Cas zignorował jego pytanie, musiał powiedzieć wszystko, nim zabraknie mu odwagi.

— Wiem teraz, że szczęście nie polega na posiadaniu. Tylko na byciu. Wystarczy, że to powiem, a wtedy będę szczęśliwy.

— Powiesz co? Nie rozumiem. — Dean zmarszczył brwi. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

— Powiem o tej jednej rzeczy, która sprawiła, że się zbuntowałem. Bo to jest to samo. Moje szczęście jest powodem, dla którego upadłem — wyjaśnił Cas, ale on dalej nie rozumiał.

— Więc co to jest? — zapytał ponownie.

Anioł milczał przez chwilę, po czym spojrzał w oczy Deana. Tak zielone i piękne, to dodało mu siły.

— Ty. To zawsze byłeś ty. — powiedział Cas. — Kocham cię, Dean.

— Cas… — wyszeptał zaskoczony i jednocześnie przerażony Dean. Nie był pewien, co tak właściwie anioł miał na myśli. Kochał go jak przyjaciela, czy…

— I bardzo cię za to przepraszam. Ukrywałem to przez tyle lat, bo wiedziałem, że nie czujesz tego samego… Masz najjaśniejszą duszę, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Wiem, czego się obawiasz… Wiem, o co się troszczysz. Zmieniłeś mnie, Dean. A ja zakochałem się w tobie już na samym początku, jeszcze wtedy, gdy nawet nie wiedziałem, co to tak naprawdę znaczy… — powiedział Cas i pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po policzku. Znów był człowiekiem, więc odczuwał wszystko ze zdwojoną siłą.

Dean w końcu zrozumiał. Przez tyle lat myślał, że anioły nie potrafią czuć... Ale przecież to był Castiel. Ten, który chwycił go mocno i uratował od zatracenia. Ten, który zawsze przy nim stał. Ten, który oddał mu wszystko.

— Dlaczego to powiedziałeś? — zapytał Dean, a jego serce przyspieszyło. Nie mógł przestać patrzeć w oczy Casa. Nawet mokre od łez wciąż wyglądały przepięknie. Wciąż należały do Castiela.

— Ponieważ to prawda.

— Nie, dlaczego powiedziałeś, że nie możesz tego mieć? Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że nie czuję tego samego? Dlaczego nigdy nie zapytałeś?

— Dean?

Cas nie był pewien, czy dobrze wszystko zrozumiał. To niemożliwe, żeby...

— W czyśćcu… Chciałem powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale mi przerwałeś, a później stchórzyłem… Myślałem, że cię straciłem i to było najgorsze uczucie na świecie, ponieważ nie miałem czasu, by to powiedzieć… By powiedzieć, że ciebie kocham. — Dean w końcu to powiedział, odczuwając niesamowitą ulgę. Stał się wolny, bo wyznał swoją prawdę.

— Ty… Naprawdę? — Nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Dean czuł to samo, gdy on myślał, że to niemożliwe! Jak taki wspaniały człowiek mógł zakochać się w zdewastowanym aniele?

— Oczywiście, że tak, dupku…

Cas położył swoją prawą dłoń na lewym ramieniu Deana i przełknął niespokojnie ślinę. Dopiero co stał się człowiekiem i jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do odczuwania nadmiaru emocji.

— Dean, czy ja… czy mogę… — Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, ponieważ Dean już go całował. Zamknęli oczy i zapomnieli o wszystkim. O Chucku. O końcu świata…

Teraz tylko oni mieli znaczenie. Nic innego się nie liczyło.

Cas całował się kilka razy, ale po raz pierwszy całował miłość swojego życia. I robił to jako człowiek. Czuł miękkie usta Deana każdą komórką swojego ciała. Pocałunek był słodki i delikatny, ponieważ obaj dopiero się poznawali, ale dla Casa był to coś niesamowitego. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył czegoś takiego.

Dean czuł się podobnie. W swoim życiu całował wiele kobiet i kilku mężczyzn, ale Cas był inny… Cas należał do niego.

— Dean… — wyszeptał anioł, brzmiało to tak słodko z jego ust.

— Cas…

Patrzyli się na siebie tak, jak zawsze, ale z niewielką różnią. Teraz obaj znali prawdę.

— Co teraz Dean? — spytał Cas, dla którego wszystko było nowe i obce, nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować.

— Myślę, że czeka nas długa droga, ale teraz… teraz zamierzam znów cię pocałować.

I tak właśnie zrobił.


End file.
